


Girl And Boy Next Door

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Stiles, Crush at First Sight, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mixed Martial Arts, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher Allison, black belt stiles, health scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Allison have always been close made closer by their fathers marrying each other.</p>
<p>They become siblings and inseparable. when Stiles is twenty five and Allison twenty six their fathers move, they move with them, leaving their lives behind in the name of keeping the family together.</p>
<p>They move next door to two  brothers and it is love at first sight </p>
<p>Anonymous prompted	sterek scallison : au Derek and scott are brothers and they fall in love with their new neighbours : stiles and allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted sterek scallison : au Derek and scott are brothers and they fall in love with their new neighbours : stiles and allison.

Chris Argent and John Stilinski loved their kids and they loved their wives too when they both died they found each other they helped each other heal and the inevitable happened, they fell madly and deeply in love.

Both their wives died when their children were fairly small and John and Chris had grown up together so did Allison and Stiles.

Allison and Stiles loved their two dads they were one big happy family, unusual and different but good different.

Sure sometimes Allison wished she had another girl in the house because seriously having two gay dads and a gay brother meant she was constantly surrounded by boys, like all the time.

She is kind of a hypocrite because she can be a tomboy at times.

She enjoys doing everything with Stiles more than hanging with Girls and talking about boys and makeup.

Stiles and Allison are loners, extremely active and very fit loners but they don't really like new people.

When Chris and John told them they were moving to Beacon Hills because John had gotten a Sheriff job there because the last one was so old he was forced into retirement, and Chris was signed on to be a weapons consultant and sellers.

 

Stiles and Allison were worried about a couple of things.

"Where is the nearest archery range?" Allison asked right away when her dads told her.

"The house we bought, has the preserve at the back of it so we could set you an Archery course up for you there" Chris told his daughter.

"And before you ask Stiles the basement can be yours and you can put all the Martial Arts equipment down their for your training, also Beacon Hills has a shooting range so you can take your guns their once we get a membership" John alerted his son.

 

"Well then when do we move?" Stiles clapped.

The answer of course was right away they were packed and on the road to Beacon Hills the next week, after handing in resignations and canceling subscriptions and stuff like that.

Stiles spent the whole car ride or at least the part of the car ride that he wasn't driving, looking for Martial Arts trainer jobs in Beacon Hills, the problem with being a certified Martial Arts Master was that there wasn't a lot of jobs that he could get where he could do what he loves.

 

Sure he has a PhD in Criminology and he enjoys being called Doctor Stilinski but he is twenty five and Still living with his fathers and sister, because he and he knows Allison does too, they both enjoy their Fathers company and honestly he doesn't care how old he is, he will always move if they move, move where ever they move.

That's why he and Allison gave up their apartment and jobs in San Francisco to move because they wanna keep the family together.

 

Allison will easily get a job she has a double major in Physical Education and is fluent in multiple languages, in fact her and John are all ready talking about Allison possibly taking a teaching position at the local high school.

 

"We need to find a place ASAP their was a reason we moved out when we were nineteen Stiles" Allison whined from the passenger seat of his Lexus 450h, his last job paid really well it was a gift for himself, and Allison since she borrowed his all the time.

 

"I know Allison, I don't wanna hear their sex noises either, I'm sure we can find a nearby apartment. It's on our list right after finding a new job" Stiles replied not really caring just focusing on his father's car up in front.

"Well there is a position open in the High School for a French teacher, so I might take that and Dad also said I should consider being an on call translator for the police station in the evenings, which I'm thinking of because it pays really good" Allison tells him.

 

"Yeah that's great" Stiles replied like on auto pilot.

 

"When was the last time you hit something?" Allison asks eyebrows raised.

 

"Like a week why?" Stiles says glancing over but thinking better and just keeping his eyes focusing on the road.

 

"Because fighting helps clear your mind and with your ADD you need to fight like every three days otherwise you close off" Allison tells him.

 

"Yeah it just helps me focus, I guess" Stiles admits and then Allison goes quiet looking up stuff on her laptop, thank god for portable internet, Stiles and Allison's life wouldn't be worth living without it.

Stiles finally pull up to their new temporary house in Beacon Hills.

The birds are singing, the house is massive and their neighbors are having a delightful Barbecue slash pool part from the looks of half naked girls and boys running around the front garden dripping wet.

 

"Well at least the neighbors aren't bores" Allison says and Stiles chuckles, his sister always making light of new situations.


	2. Perfect Apartment

"I found it, I found it" Allison squeals excitedly running out into the back yard in her bikini the best thing about their house in this new town on Beacon Hills.

 

Is the Pool.

 

Stiles just grunts from where he is laying down in just a pain or short, shorts sunbathing on one of the hottest days this month.

 

"The apartment Stiles I found the perfect one" Allison says shoving Stiles in his shoulders waking him from his half asleep state.

 

"Where?" Stiles groans.

 

"Next Door" Allison says so happily her hands clap.

 

"Next door, the house where the gay couple live, the really buff dude with the hot scowl and beggings of a beard and the medium sized, crooked jaw puppy dude?" Stiles asks because his sister is a dumb ass they can't live somewhere, if people live their all ready.

 

"Their not gay, Scott the 'crooked jaw puppy dude' as you call him, well he told me that him and his room mate Derek are looking for two room mates to help around the house and pay towards bills and stuff" Allison says.

 

"And why are you smiling like the Joker?" Stiles asks his sister because he knows her and she is working and angle.

 

"Scott sorta asked me out and he is super cute, and he is like a puppy, he works as a vet in the towns only vet office" Allison tells him small small and a far away look in her eyes.

 

"I don't know" Stiles tells her because seriously moving next door to his dads.

 

"Come on it will be just like new girl, I can be Jess you can be the funny Jewish one and Scott can be Nick which leaves Derek to be one of the black guys" Allison says making fun of Stiles second favorite show.

 

"I'm not going to rise to you, dissing my show woman" He spits out venom in his words because if their is one thing he hates it is people talking crap about his shows.

 

"So what do you say?" Allison says with her famous puppy dog eyes.

 

"Allison I need a quiet place to grade papers I just started to teach at the local University and I have a office their but I like to come home and plan the lessons" He tells her.

 

"Stiles you teach Criminology and you have a PhD in it, you love the subject and you have laser focus, Besides Derek is a deputy for dad, Scott is the vet so they all have odd times" Allison says looking smug because she knows she has won.

 

"Fine I give up can I at least see it first?" He asked her.

 

Allison nodded and dragged him from his seat and through the garden until they got to the front "Allison, wait I haven't got shoes on just my socks and a really tight pair of shorts let me at least get a T-shirt or something" Stiles complained but Allison just dragged him and knocked on the door.

 

Derek answered the door and the enormous forest green eyes landed on Stiles, the eyes roamed over every inch of Stiles skin on view, from his plum lips to his, toned six pack down to his muscular thighs. Derek swallows and Stiles winces because it looked like it hurt.

 

"Hi" Derek rasped out tearing his eyes off Stiles and focusing on Allison.

 

Stiles blushed and used Derek's distracted status as a chance to check Derek out and Stiles saw the tell tale sign of Derek bulging in his jeans it wasn't noticeable unless you knew what to look for, and Stiles did.

 

"Hi we wanted to check out the rooms Scott told me about" Allison says and Derek is quick to show them in and go get Scott.

 

Scott runs in dressed himself in just a pair of shorts and flip-flops but a massive beam goes on his face when he sees Allison.

 

All the way through the house tour Scott talked to Allison and Allison only, Derek fucked off to god knows where and Stiles had to admit the house was a real bachelors pad with an X-box one a ps3 and a ps4, a Wii U and a massive 70 inch plasma 3D TV on the wall. 

 

"So what do you guys think?" Scott asks beaming, at least the question is directed at at least half of him.

 

"It's great, we will move in" Allison says before Stiles could say anything.

 

He just glared at his sister because he can never say no to her.


	3. Moving In? Or Maybe Out?

Stiles and Allison moved in right away, Stiles made Allison move all his stuff into his room because she was the one that wanted to move in.

 

All because she wanted to fuck Scott fucking McCall without their Dad's finding out.

 

The back garden was amazing it was massive and it had a pool. Their was plenty of space for Stiles to put up a standing punch bag.

 

On the rare days Stiles has the house to himself he puts on the radio and trains in his shorts.

 

His body drips with sweat and Stiles feels alive.

 

The sweat makes its way down from his head and neck down to the bumpy planes of his six pack and escapes in his shorts.

 

Stiles never notices Derek when he gets home from work early.

 

Five minutes after Derek get's home so do Scott and Allison together.

 

Allison smiles at her brothers back and runs up the stairs.

 

She comes back down five minutes later in a training bra and a pair of shorts, her arms are wrapped in bandages.

 

"Allison what are you doing?" Scott asks his nearly their girlfriend.

 

"Going to spar with my brother" She says and the eye roll is enough for Scott to back up.

 

Allison sneaks up on Stiles and jumps on his back her arms go round his neck to strangle him.

 

Scott and Derek look on in horror as Stiles bends forward and Allison is sent flying into the standing punch bag.

 

"Dear me you are spending way to much time having sex if that is the best you can do" Stiles taunts getting into a fighting stance.

 

Allison just uses her arms to push off the floor and lands on her feet.

 

"Oh it's on like donkey Kong" Allison laughs launching at Stiles landing a punch and then a knee to his torso.

 

Stiles gasps for air after a few moments he rights his stance recovering from his momentary loss of air.

 

"I hate when you do that" Stiles says grabbing her by the arms and twisting them round her back.

 

Allison's reaction is instantaneous her head slams into Stiles nose and even Derek and Scott can hear the sickly crack above the music.

 

"Shit Alison" Stiles screams his face burns with pain and he can't help but kick the stupid punch bag.

 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" She says trying to fuss over him.

 

"Just fuck off" Stiles screams.

 

"Stiles I'm sorry it was an accident" Allison says voice small compared to Stiles loud voice that the neighbors can hear now that the music is off.

 

"You know I never hit you Allison, your my sister not an opponent, you don't have trouble hitting me though never have, All the time I do everything to please you I moved here so you could fuck Scott I'm so sick of your bullshit just leave me alone" Stiles shouted going to grab his flip flops and shirt.

 

Before anyone can say anything Stiles is out the door in his car on the way to the hospital.


	4. All Clear

"Well the good news is it's not broken, it's just severely bruised the force of the hit caused a build up of blood vessels to explode" Melissa McCall told him from her place examining his x rays.

 

"Good" Stiles says he can't really feel any pain thanks to the drugs Melissa Gave him.

 

"Errm Stiles?" Melissa says hesitantly sitting in front of him.

 

"Yeah?" Stiles answered, he is really tired all's he wants to do is go to his dad's and sleep in their spare room till he finds his own apartment.

 

"The results are back from the test you took last week" Melissa tells him.

 

Stiles throat goes dry his body starts to sweat, last week Stiles found a lump down their and he feared for his life.

 

"Do.. Do I have cancer?" Stiles asks eyes stinging and threating to spill out.

 

"No" Melissa smiles grabbing his hand.

 

The tears stream from his face and even when the tears make his nose itchy he doesn't care because he doesn't have to tell his family he has cancer.

 

"What was it then?" Stiles asks through his tears.

 

Melissa laughs hesitantly and she looks awkward.

 

"When was the last time you had sex?" She asks him.

 

"Like a month and a half ago" Stiles tells her.

 

"When was the last time you errm took care of your self?" Melissa says and her eyes won't meet his.

 

"About the same with moving and getting a new job moving in with Scott and Derek plus I just broke up so I haven't been in the mood. I'm not a rebound kinda guy" Stiles tells her.

 

"Oh well what you had was essentially a build up of sperm" She tells him smiling hesitantly.

 

"Are you trying to tell me I haven't eat or slept for a week because I have blue balls?" Stiles says with a snarl because seriously his body hates him.

 

"Essentially" Melissa says and she can't hold it in anymore she lets out a choked out laugh.

 

"If you weren't the mother of my sisters boyfriend I would so report you" Stiles says with no real venom in his voice because he actually likes Melissa.

 

That just makes Melissa laugh even more.

 

She leaves the room laughing and comes back in a minute later with papers to sign and a prescription for pain killers.

 

"Don't worry Stiles you can still drink with those pain killers, who knows maybe if you go to jungle you could get lucky" Melissa teases and damn that beautiful woman she makes Stiles smile.

 

Stiles just makes his way to his SUV, he is surprised when he sees Derek of all people leaning on his car. 

 

"How are you? Melissa wouldn't tell me anything" Derek says.

 

"That's because she can't legally I could sue the hospital if she leaked my personal details on to you" Stiles says they just stand their looking at each other awkwardly.

 

"That doesn't answer my question" Derek says and his usual gleaming eyes seem dimmer.

 

"Yes I'm fine just really badly bruised not broken" Stiles sighs giving into Derek's pleading eyes.

 

"Good" Derek says shifting from foot to foot.

 

"Where's your car?" Stiles asks.

 

"Left it at home blocking Scott's car so Allison couldn't come down here and cause a scene, she's really sorry" Derek tells him.

 

"Yeah I know, she is a drama queen though so thanks for keeping her away" Stiles smiles.

 

"No problem" Derek says.

 

Before Stiles could say anything Derek blurts out "Do you wanna go out with me? To the diner I mean" Stiles is stunned and Derek is blushing like teenager.

 

Its kinda cute.

 

"Sure I could use a friend right now and I'm kinda hungry, one of the pain killers side effects" Stiles laughs walking to the driver side of his car.

 

"I meant like on a date" Derek whispers to himself sighing giving up and just getting in the jeep with Stiles.


	5. sex

"Mmmm, this burger is mouth watering" Stiles says around a mouthful of burger.

 

Derek just smiles and eats his own burger.

 

"So what you doing tonight?" Derek asks.

 

"Well I'm going home and getting a shower I'm going to ignore Allison so she feels bad and I'm going to the gay club Jungle because my doctor advised me to have some fun" Stiles shrugs.

 

Derek felt a pang of Jealously and rejection when he didn't mention Derek being in that fun.

 

"Oh I thought you wouldn't be able to have a good time because of the nose, you can't drink can you?" Derek says doing anything to get Stiles to stay in.

 

"Nope I don't need a drink to have a good time besides my fathers Deputy has been hitting on me for weeks and since it's summer I might just let him see what he's missing" Stiles shrugs.

 

"Oh" Is all Derek could say.

 

"Can I have the bill please" Stiles asks the waitress.

 

"Sure" She says overly cheerful.

 

When she places the bill on the table they both reach for it and smile.

 

"I got it, you walked all the way to the hospital to make sure I was okay it's the least I could do" Stiles didn't listen to his protests as he put money and a tip down before they both left.

 

The car ride home was silent.

 

Until they got outside the house not only was Allison and Scott waiting but so was his dad's.

 

He huffed getting out the car.

 

"Stiles are you okay?"Allison, Scott and his dad's say at the same time rushing to him.

 

He just pushes past them all and heads for his much needed shower.

 

The hot water stung his delicate bruised skin but he just gritted his teeth.

 

He dressed in tight clothes and styled his hair, put on his expensive after shave and walked out the house again.

 

Allison, Scott and Derek were in the living room waiting so was his fathers.

 

"Don't wait up"Stiles shouted jumping into his car and speeding away his handheld ready to call deputy Parrish.


	6. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but this is the final chapter

Derek messed up.

 

Big time.

 

It's been three months since Stiles and Jordan Parrish started Dating and Stiles officially moved with his boyfriend last week.

 

Scott and Allison are still going Strong.

 

Boyd and Erica are trying to set him up with a woman named Jennifer Blake.

 

But he can't help but want Stiles, he wants the geeky twenty odd year old.

 

He and Stiles have nothing in common accept the love of Fantasy films yet he can't shake the spastic man.

 

He has a few one night stands trying to rebound but all he can think about is that damn Deputy fucking Stiles.

 

"Stiles really likes him"Allison was telling him with a smile on her face, the brother and sister had eventually made up after Allison bought Stiles tickets to see a band he really likes.

 

"That's great" Derek drones on autopilot.

 

"Please Derek, don't ruin it for him" Allison pleads.

 

"What?" Derek asks confused.

 

"I see the way you look at Stiles, and glare at Jordan but Stiles really likes Jordan he said he might be the one" Allison says.

 

"But what if he's not?" Derek says making him sound so much younger than he really is.

 

"Then you will get a chance to grow the balls to ask him out" Allison smiles she leaves for work shortly after that.

 

Derek want's to confess his crush now.

 

But Allison's right if it's meant to be it will.

 

It doesn't matter if it's now or ten years from now he knows they will be together.

 

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of tweaking hope this is okay.


End file.
